Sensors are used to monitor various parameters of a system. For example, in vehicle systems, parameters such as current, speed, angle, linear position, and rotational direction of an article associated with a control module, such as a power steering module, a fuel injection module, and an anti-lock brake module, are often monitored. The sensor output signal is provided to a system controller, such as an Engine Control Unit (ECU), that processes the sensor output signal and may generate a feedback signal for desired operation of the control module. Conventionally, the sensor updates the sensed parameter periodically and the controller polls the sensor for data as needed for processing.